(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel, which is one of the more common types of flat panel displays, includes two sheets of substrates with field generating electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically alignment (“VA”) mode liquid crystal display in which a long axis of the liquid crystal molecules is arranged to be perpendicular to upper and lower display panels in the state in which an electric field is not applied, has been in the limelight by having a high contrast ratio and easily implementing a wide reference viewing angle thereof.
In order to implement a wide viewing angle in the VA mode liquid crystal display, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystals may be formed in one pixel. As such, there is a method of forming a cutout in the field generating electrode is a method of forming the plurality of domains in one pixel. In the method, the liquid crystal is aligned in a direction perpendicular to a fringe field by the fringe field formed between an edge of the cutout and the field generating electrode facing the edge of the cutout, thereby forming the plurality of domains.
However, in the structure, an aperture ratio is deteriorated and the liquid crystal disposed close to the cutout may be easily aligned in a direction perpendicular to the fringe field. However, in the liquid crystal disposed at the center which is far away from the cutout, random motion occurs such that a response speed is slow and a reverse-direction domain is formed such that a temporal afterimage is shown.
In the VA mode liquid crystal display, side visibility is deteriorated as compared with front visibility. In particular, in the case of a large display device such as a television and the like, in some cases, several persons may watch the display device together and in this case, since there are persons watching the display device at the right and left of the display screen, side visibility is more important with respect to display quality. Further, since the display quality may vary according to a viewing position even at the side of the display device, it has been important to have regular side visibility regardless of the position.